


No Change

by Kaynahugs



Series: Makoto/Haruka Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, What are titles, just a lot of mention of them and their lovey dovey relationship, protective friends are cute, unsuprisingly there wasn't a lot of Mako/Haru interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaynahugs/pseuds/Kaynahugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru prompt if you want ! : Nagisa bumps into Rin in the supermarket or something and makes it very clear that MakoHaru is a thing and that Rin isn't allowed to mess with that ! (basically over-protective shipper Nagisa) Bonus points for mentions of NagiRei and/or Rin/Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Change

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by: http://coleander.tumblr.com/

The train rattles and shakes as Nagisa enters, the weekend heat sticking his cotton shirt to his back as he glances around the train. His eyes trail to a corner of the train car, where a shock of familiar red hair gives Nagisa pause. Rin? He thinks. Nagisa can’t make out any features, but as he looks closer he sees that the Rin-look alike is standing in front of a gray haired boy that Nagisa immediately recognizes from swim meets, and a smile blooms on his face as he makes his way towards them.

“Rin!” The red heads expression when he looks up to see Nagisa is a peculiar one, sort of…panicked. Like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but then it morphs into something guilty, and just as quickly into a mask of placidity.

“Nagisa, what do you want?” He says, annoyance clear as he doesn’t meet the first years eyes. Nagisa isn’t affected, and his smile is still present as he stops beside Rin, reaching up to grab a hoop of metal for balance as the train moves.

“Just to talk! I haven’t seen much of you since that last swim meet, what are you doing so far from Samezuka?” The blond is eager with his question, but when Rin remains silent, Nagisa turns a questioning look towards the other first year sitting on the bench facing Rin. Nitori stares back at him with kind eyes, but a slight twist to his mouth gives Nagisa the idea he’s internally frowning as he answers for Rin.

“I had an errand to run out here,” he smiles softly, reminding Nagisa briefly of Makoto before it sharpens into something of a grin, ”and knowing Rin he probably would just jog himself to death if I didn’t give him something to do, so I dragged him along.”

Rin lets out a huge sigh, as if he’s relieved and Nagisa grins in return to Nitori.

“Sounds like Haru-chan and Mako-chan! If Mako-chan didn’t convince Haru to get out of the water on the weekends, he’d be shriveled as a raisin on Mondays.” Nagisa chuckles, but doesn’t miss the way Rin tenses at the mention of Haruka. Nagisa’s pink gaze sharpens, oh no no no no no, the blond teen was not letting Rin escape from this. “Although I don’t think Mako-chan would mind as long a Haru-chan was happy, he’s such a patient boyfriend, I really wonder how he does it sometimes.”

Rin is stock still, and Nagisa wonders if he’s breathing for a moment, before shocked red eyes meet his gaze. The blonds eyes are steely with his next words, but his voice and the soft turn of his lips lets Rin know that it’s more a friendly warning than an actual threat.

“I hope nothing ever happens to make those guys change.” Nagisa comments. Rin’s expression relaxes, eyes closing and he chuckles exasperatedly, surprising Nagisa. Rin threads a hand through his hair and his head tilts back.

“As if anything could come between those two, fucking lovesick losers.” Rin comments, and Nagisa relaxes, realizing he had tensed when he didn’t mean to. A curious sound comes from Nitori’s direction, and Nagisa looks to find the teen stifling coughs of laughter behind his hand, blue eyes staring softly at Rin. The teen’s gaze shifts to Nagisa as his hand lowers, and the blond thinks the boy has a cute smile with that beauty mark accentuating his eyes.

“Oi, stop your laughing, _dork_.” Rin growls, and Nagisa doesn’t recognize the English and from the look on Nitori’s face neither does he, but he does recognize the fond tone in Rin’s voice. Nagisa’s eyebrows meet his hair line as he grins, before dissolving into little giggles when Rin meets his gaze, blush staining his cheeks when he realizes the cats out of the bag.

“You too, _jackass_!” Rin’s voice isn’t as effective with a face flaming like that, and Nagisa just laughs harder. By the time he’s calmed himself down, it’s his stop. He waves good bye towards the duo as he says his farewell, and Nitori’s the only one who’s answers with a pleasant, “See you later.” Rin nods his head towards him when he turns away.

When Nagisa gets off the train, Rei is waiting for him and the blond makes sure to hug his protesting date tightly when he approaches.

“Oi! Nagisa-san! Not so tight! And was that Rin I-” Nagisa leans up to press a firm kiss to the be-speckled boys mouth.

“Shhh,” he says when he pulls away, “Questions later, we have to meet Mako-chan and Haru-chan at the aquarium!”

Rei pushes his glasses back into place as he stutters. “Y-yeah.”

Nagisa smiles and grips the teens hand tightly in his own as he starts to walk down the street, glancing back fondly every once in a while, each time catching Rei staring in amazement at their linked hands. Nagisa thinks of the way Makoto worries over Haruka, and the look in Haruka’s eyes when Makoto comes running to join their lunch group. He remembers how Makoto acts like Haruka is his breath of fresh air, and how Haruka acts as if Makoto were the only thing keeping him afloat. Nagisa remembers this and thinks that he hopes nothing ever happens to make his own fumbling, clumsy romance with Rei change either.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post on my Tumblr.
> 
> http://kawaiiitalia.tumblr.com/post/58696936245


End file.
